Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt
by A-ccentric
Summary: (Sequel to Ablaze: The Crimson Tower) After the affects of the attack, Ayano, Kazuma and the Kinnagis try to accept what's happened. But not everything is the same as it was. Changes that can no longer be hidden begin to rise to the surface... and the secrets begin to pile up. [Updates: Monday]
1. Recoil

**WARNING: This story is a sequel to _Ablaze: The Crimson Tower_. Before reading _Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt_, I recommend reading the first story.**

* * *

**Hey guys, it's really been a while. I have been meaning to finish and publish this story for a long while. I most wrote this on Christmas day when I was hiding from my family, aha! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt  
Chapter 1: Recoil

Footsteps echoed through the empty corridor. Ayano's feet tread heavily over the wooden oak floors. The beating of her heart pounded in her ears. "Hello?" Ayano called into the deserted place. It was dark. Her eyesight only extended as far as the glow of the flickering candle in her hand. A banner draped from the ceiling, swaying the absent breeze. Ayano stopped, her deep golden eyes moving to rest on the banner. It looked familiar; An icy-blue dragon crawled up the white fabric with tear shaped scales. Fingers reached out, grazing the soft silk fabric over the course of her fingertips.

Suddenly, it erupted into a crimson flame. Burning fire ate away at the banner, instantly dissolving it into ash.

Ayano screamed in shock, stumbling backwards. As her body turned to run, her ankle twisted and she was sent tumbling backwards into the opposing wall. Ayano's head crashed against the back of the wall sending a flash of pain through her skull like a bullet.

The pain died down into a dull throb that radiated over her skull and down her neck. Tears pricked her eyes while she winced in pain. "Ow..." she muttered, reaching a hand to the back of her head. A sharp pain shot through her like a burn as she probed a damp, tender spot on the back of her head. She dared to look at her hand as she brought it back. Ruby red liquid stained her hands, dripping from her fingers. "Blood!" Ayano chocked.

Ayano freaked, trying to push herself back up from the ground. An abrupt pull on her wrists and ankles forced her back down. Ayano's eyes locked onto her wrist to see silver cuffs clamped tight around her ankles and wrists. She tried and tried to pull away but it was no use, no matter how much she struggled they wouldn't come undone. "Chains were a pathetic accuse to hold the next Kannagi head." Ayano huffed. "Enriaha come forth!" Ayano called loudly, opening her arms to summon the Kannagi's famous sword. Her arms were left empty. Nothing came. Ayano gave her empty hands a perplexed look as a queasy feeling rose in her stomach. "Enriaha come forth!" she called again. Nothing. She called and called, but still nothing happened. Ayano felt her heart begin to race, speeding up by the second.

An image jet past her in the corner of her eye. Ayano's eyes quickly darted to her left. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw what, or who was looking at her. It was herself. She froze watching herself looking back at her. Ayano reached forward, in sync with her opposing self. Her fingers were millimeters away when she felt herself touch something. Red smeared across the glass as she retracted her hand in surprise. A mirror? Ayano flinched, watching as her reflection moved with her as a pair. She sighed, sinking back against the wall behind her. Her eyes wandered down her reflection to the red staining her reflected fingers. She lifted her own hand up, looking at them intensely.

Ayano was startled, scrambling back up to her feet in surprise. The blood was gone? Her fingers were their usual pale selves with no sign of blood or anything on them at all. It was like it was never there at all. "This is getting weird..." Ayano mumbled, dropping her hand back to her side. As her hand fell, it jerked her shoulder, sending a flash of searing pain down her neck like a sharp blade. Ayano winced, squeezing her hand over the nape of her neck. It burned like a raging fire spreading radiating heat from her neck onto the palm of her hand. It was so hot Ayano could barely stand to keep her hand over it. Slowly, her eyes glanced over into the mirror at her other suffering self, her eyes widening in dread. Her hand moved with caution. Nothing. There was nothing there.

Within the blink of an eye, that nothing became something. A deep, red gash cut into the nape of her neck. Ayano's hand slapped straight back over it, sending a shock wave of pain over her body. She dropped down to her knees hard against the wooden floor. Warm, red blood began to pour through her fingers, bleaching into her clothes and running over her pale skin. Pints were pouring out, pooling into a puddle at her feet. Ayano wailed, pushing down her other hand onto her wound, trying to stop it from bleeding.

Her eyes snapped back to the mirror, to see her reflected self. She crouched on the floor, parallel to the actual Ayano, nursing a bleeding wound. Then, she stopped. Her reflection, removed her hand, letting the blood pour over her skin. She casually rose to her knees and then to her feet. She gazed down to the floor in front of the real Ayano. Reflected eyes were shadowed by her red, blood drenched hair, falling across her face. Slowly, her feet began to move forward. Bloody footsteps marked the reflected floor as she moved closer and closer.

She stopped at the boundary of the mirrors edge. Her chin gradually lifted, her hair falling over her shoulders and down her back. For a second she hesitated. The real Ayano remained still, her stomach sick with terror. The real Ayano could only stare at her unconnected reflection with pure shock and horror.

Suddenly, the mirrored girl's head snapped back up, her gaze pierced directly into the true Kannagi. Burning, blood-red eyes glared at her. Dark, crimson flames flickered and burned erratically under the shimmer of her black, abyss pupils. A yelp escaped Ayano's lips as she desperately squirmed away from the mirror.

Slowly, the reflection raised her hand, extending forwards to the Kannagi girl lying helplessly chained to the floor. She reached further and further, touching the edge of the glass, and didn't stop. The hand began to manifest, stretching outside the glass. The hand was scorched black with burns, moving forward to the real Ayano.

The reflected Kannagi's mouth opened wide, releasing a piercing scream. It bounced of the walls and floors, radiating through every part of the real Ayano's body. She felt her bones shake and her ears burn in pain as the noise shook, growing ever louder, like a thousand knives piercing her body.

But even the scream didn't block out the sound of the glass cracking. A white, thin crack skated over the glass, reaching to every tip of the frame, scarring the horrifying reflection. With a final push in the terrifying scream, the mirror shattered. Flames of different colors exploded out of the flying shards of glass, splintering her everywhere. They were all engulfed as a crimson flame roared furiously from the frame, burning everything. The flame grew and grew, towering high in a column of burning fire. It was endless, and growing. The shards of glass still housed her screaming reflection. Tiny fractions of her melted under the pressuring heat. Ayano watched in pure horror as her reflection began to deform and melt away like heated wax. The glass turned into small puddles, smothering her reflection. The flame began to burn more intensely now, engulfing inches and inches of her surroundings, getting closer and closer.

The puddles of liquid bubbled and churned. They began to shiver and change shape, slithering slowly around. They were moving. Each melted shard of glass began to dribble closer to each other, gathering and fusing together into a large puddle. As they began to add and add, the puddle got larger and shape began to form. Fire burned at the edges, crisping the liquid into a solid. First, it formed a long, thin center. Four legs were burned on the edges. A long, rectangular head at the top. Big, eyes, sharp teeth, keen claws formed out of bursting bubbles. Finally, tear shaped scales were etched by the crimson flame into its back. It was a dragon. More specifically, the dragon from the banner.

All at once, it jumped into life, color leaking into its form; an icy, crystal blue. A low, rumbling growl vibrated from its lips under the crackle of a flame. A forked tongue hissed through its blade-sharp teeth. Its body began to crawl forwards, gaining a little more speed with each step. As it slithered within touching distance, Ayano tried as hard as she could to push herself further against the wall to get away from the advancing creature. It didn't stop. Thrashing her legs, she tried to ward it away. It didn't work.

Striking forwards, it's body slithered around a flailing leg, coiling around the silver chains. The silver shimmered, responding to its touch, rippling waves across its surface like water. It's cool touch turned colder. A blue ring formed around the edge of her ankle where she felt her foot becoming numb from the cold. The dragon slithered across her skin, leaving frost wherever it touched. Ayano scream and tried shaking it off but it stayed effortlessly on her leg like another part of her body. Its icy touch burned across her skin as it crawled up her side. It's tail swished around her arm, leaving a frozen trail of ice embroiled into her skin. "GET OFF!" She cried as it wormed over her blood drenched chest.

As it slid over the freezing blood the dragon's eyes glimmered with an overwhelming joy. Ayano quivered in disgust. Then she released where it was heading. It crawled onto her shoulder, its tail fastening itself around her neck. It's gentle, blue tail grazed over the back of her neck, tickling her spine. Every movement just came to a stop. She couldn't move. She willed her body to move. But it wouldn't. She felt...frozen. The engrossing flame that's burn could be felt deep in her bones was now a dull feeling to her- or not a feeling at all. Everything was numb. All except the freezing feeling sinking into her bones and the sensation ripple vibrations of heat, radiating from her wound. Her eyes were able to move, though she wished she they couldn't. As her eyes set on the dragon, she saw its claw graze across the wound with a gleam in its eye. The claw retracted.

Suddenly, the dragon dove into her wound. First its head squirmed into the thin cut, wriggling and pushing the cut wider and wider, letting more blood splatter out. Ayano watched petrified as it pushed itself deeper and deeper inside herself. Ayano wanted to scream and scream. But her lips remained blue and closed. Inside, she willed and willed for it to stop, to get out, to die. But it didn't. Its head, shoulders and chest were already deep inside her shoulder, wriggling deeper. Ayano felt like she was tearing her mind apart as its tail slipped in. It was completely merged into her.

Finally, the crimson flames, pounced onto her, ripping her body apart in chunks of black ash, devouring every part of her. Her eyes watched as a wall of crimson descended upon her. She let out a terrifying, spine shaking scream.

Ayano shot upwards, launching out of her bed. She collapsed onto the cold wooden floor of her room. Sweat trickled down her face. Her heart rapidly pounded inside her chest like it was about to explode. Her breathing was fast and harsh. After a second, she frantically scrambled to her knees. She grabbed her shoulder, desperately checking it for any blood. None. Ayano felt the rush of relief flood her body as she slumped back against her bed. She tucked her knees close to her chest and sank her head into her arms. Her bones shook in fear and shivered in the cold. Every inch of her body felt like ice although her skin was burning at touch.

"Jeez." She whispered shakily, wiping a hand across her forehead. Ayano sighed, leaning her head back onto the soft, cotton mattress of her bed.

Ayano stayed like that for a long while before she finally calmed down. Her heart settled, her body warmed up and her breath slowed. Ayano looked over at the small, basic alarm clock next to her bed. It read 5:30 in flashing red numbers. There was still about two hours before day break which was when the rest of the house would wake up for the day. After deciding that getting anymore sleep was impossible, Ayano settled for taking a nice hot shower.

As the hot water ran over her skin, the images replayed in her mind. "What the hell was that?" She whimpered. Most probably, it was because of the Konishi event.

She had been kidnapped by a water family called the Konishi's. They wanted to eliminate the Kinnagi family with the old tradition of taking out the heirs first. Since Ayano was first-in-line for the head position, they decided to take her life first. The only problem she was facing, was that she can barely remember anything. There was an old bar, weird men, a banner and Kazuma. Only fragments of her memory were instilled in her brain. The rest had been destroyed during the incident. The last thing she remembered was a sword, engraved with a living silver dragon, swing against her neck. Then it was only darkness.

It had been two months since.

Ayano sighed, turning the shower off and wrapping a white, cotton towel around her damp body. She stepped out of the shower, and moved across to the sink basin. Pulling out a pink tooth brush, she squeezed the last bit of minty toothpaste out before dropping the empty tube in the bin. As she brushed her teeth, she wiped a hand across the fogged mirror, coated in a layer of translucent steam. Long, dripping-wet, red hair was in tangle across her shoulders. Ayano, reluctantly pulled the hair away from her left shoulder, dragging it over her right.

Golden eyes glazed over the mark on the nape of her neck. To be more specific, it was a scar. It ran down from her neck to almost touching her collar bone, shining white under her flushed skin. Soft fingers traced the line gently. A cold shiver ran over her scar in a quick flash. Along with it an image came, interrupting her thoughts and jumping into her mind.

It was the Konishi's scared sword. It was melting. The dragon tried to crawl away but it was soon enveloped by a crimson flame.

Ayano flinched, stiffening her fingers. Slowly, she shivered, letting her hand fall to her side. It was just her imagination. Ayano let a small growl mutter from her lips. Her head shook violently, trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind. After she regained her composure, she finished up in the bathroom and began the -what was seeming to be like- long day.

"KAZUMA!" Ayano yelled, swinging Enriaha through the air, golden flames rippling over it's brass edges.

A Yhoma, at large one in fact, was fighting the Kannagi girl. And as usual, Kazuma wasn't helping. It was her first day back to work in three months and he was being stubborn about helping her. Ayano let out a grunt of frustration as she dropped and rolled to avoid an attack from the freaky Yhoma.

"Hurry up Ayano; We haven't got all day!" Kazuma moaned. The wind user was cradled in the branches of a nearby cherry tree, where he lounged leisurely. Manipulating the air around him, he took leaves from the tree and made them dance on his fingers in an elegant series of twirls and spins.

"Kazuma, Come on! It's my first day back on the job!" Ayano whined, jumping backwards as she dodged another attack.

"You were the one who threw a temper tantrum until Jugo let you go." Kazuma retorted, plucking more leaves from the tree and adding them to his little self-amusing performance.

"I did not throw a temper tantrum!" Ayano protested as she swung her blade at the Yhoma. In a desperate decision, the Yhoma swung its arm out. By sheer chance, the Yhoma caught the sword on the flat of the blade, sending it out of Ayano's hands. It landed, and slid across the ground, slowing to a stop half over the edge of an uncovered man hole. "Enriaha!" She bellowed, lunging for the teetering blade. Her fingers grazed the hilt just as it slipped out of her reach.

Quickly, the Yhoma seized its chance and swung for the girl. Kazuma glanced away from his leaf show to see the Yhoma seconds away from crushing Ayano into the concrete. "AYA-" Kazuma shouted. Ayano caught sight of the Yhoma and reacted quickly. Rolling out the way, she pounced back onto her feet as the yhoma pummeled a deep hole into the ground.

"Wow; that was close." Ayano huffed. Without Enriaha, the most Ayano could do was hand-to-hand combat and some basic enchantments. Unfortunately she wasn't as quick as Ren with the enchantments and hand-to-hand combat with such a large Yhoma wasn't very appealing. Surprisingly, the large yhoma was fast; All Ayano had time for was dodging. "Kazuma! I lost Enriaha!" Ayano shouted, through her harsh panting, swiftly dodging the Yhoma's advances.

"Idiot! Just re-summon it!" Kazuma called, settling back into his tree. His heart was still rapidly pounding, and he was definitely planning on hiding it. Who knew what ideas that girl would get into her head if she caught him being worried about her. It was certain she would insistently persevere about it. And stubborn Ayano wasn't cute. Kazuma looked solemnly down at the small pile of leaves gathered at the base of the tree; his leaf circus had fallen. Kazuma sighed and settled for retracting back into his comfortable position and watching the Kannagi girl. Just as amusing as leaves.

Ayano growled at the carefree wind user and leapt back far enough to give her room for summoning. "Enriaha come forth!" Ayano bellowed, extending her arms to summon the lost weapon. But nothing happened. Ayano was stunned, watching and analyzing her hands in disbelief. A strike of panic sent her heart into a frenzy, thumping wildly inside her chest. "W-What?" She stammered. She felt her whole body go numb in shock. She couldn't move. All she did was stare blatantly at her empty palms.

Suddenly, she was sent flying backwards through the air. Her body came cashing into a brick wall, sending a scream of shock bursting out her lungs.

"AYANO!" Kazuma yelled, launching out of the tree in a flash. Kazuma was there in an instant, placing himself between the Yhoma and the red-head.

"Hey Ayano! Can you hear me? Ayano!" Kazuma called, his back to the girl. With a gust of air travelling like an army of knives, the yhoma was shredded to pieces and dissolved into the cement. "Ay-" Kazuma snapped, spinning on his ankles to face to girl.

"Jeez. I'm fine!" Ayano growled, using the wall as support to hoist herself to her feet. Ayano sent a sharp, threatening glare his way as she reached to touch the back of her head. For a second, her eyes widened in surprise and then softened again. She quickly drove her gaze away from the concerned contractor. Kazuma gave her a quizzical, intense look before realizing why she turned away. It was his face. To be more precise, his expression. Worry plagued his whole face like he was watching someone dying. Then again he had. But it wasn't surprising to see Ayano shocked, it was most definitely out of his character.

Quickly, Kazuma regained his composure and cleared his throat. "You okay?"

"I said I'm fine!" Ayano hissed, reviving her fierce glare as she rubbed her tender head.

"It serves you right for coming to work so early." Kazuma moaned, shoving his hands into his pocket, turning back to the entrance of the alley.

"It's already been two months!" Ayano rebuted.

"It's only been two months." Kazuma corrected. Casually, he began to walk out of the damp alley. Ayano opened her mouth to say something else, but she snapped it shut again.

"Ow." Ayano whimpered, lifting her hand up to examine it. Red smears marked the tips of her fingers. Vivid images of her dream flashed back into her head. She fell and hit her head, her fingers were covered in blood. Then it stopped and the images seized. A rush of anxiety sent her heart pounding. Ayano desperately rubbed the blood off her fingers on the hem of her skirt. Luckily, the fabric of her uniform was dark and the blood stains were hard to see. She'll easily be able to sneak it into the laundry when she gets home without anyone noticing. Then again its not that surprising to find blood on a Kannagi's clothes.

As Ayano straightened herself up, a wave of dizziness swept over body causing her to stumble over her feet. A firm hand caught onto her biceps, holding her steady. Golden eyes darted up to reach Kazuma's handsome face. The cold, heart-aching worry still churned under his dark alluring eyes as they watched her. Ayano couldn't help but admit that the new expression of Kazuma's that she was exploring was actually kind of hot, in a tsundere kind of way. Nevertheless, the pitiful look he gave her still annoyed her to the bone.

It was the same look she had been getting for the past two months. Ren, Jugo, Yukari, Nanase and now Kazuma. Not to mention the entire Kannagi family, including the branch families.

Fortunately, the Kannagi's kept the matter closed to the public and school. They managed to keep the who Konishi v.s. Kannagi charade out of the press somehow. Even thought the whole Kannagi cavalry had showed up at the Konishi house at the moment of the explosion. Her scar had healed nicely and it was able to be conventionally hid by her collar. Thought she would have to be wary of wearing low-cut and strapless tops from now on. She didn't know why everyone was so on edge. They destroyed the Konishi family right? But Jugo only let her go back to school two weeks ago.

Now she was out with Kazuma. She thought he was the only one who would be able to treat her normally. Apparently she was wrong.

Ayano averted her eyes as she shook off Kazuma's hand, mumbling a faint, and harsh, "Thanks." The red-headed girl turned and walked around the corner. Kazuma watched as her red hair disappeared out of sight.

It took Kazuma a few moments before he remembered he had to duty of walking the girl home. He can fuss over the sharp stabbing pain in his chest later. If Ayano arrived home without him as her escort, he'd lose out on his pay. Quickly, Kazuma caught a current and drifted up on to the adjacent rooftop.

Ayano had made it pretty far considering she had just left. The girl managed to put four blocks between them with surprisingly fast walking skills. That lead was easily diminished as the contractor let the wind carry him straight to her.

A cool gust of wind brushed the back of her neck and she instantly knew that he had caught up to her. She was hoping he had forgotten about walking her home. Once again, she was wrong. Even so, she feigned ignorance to the wind user's presence and trotted at a fast pace ahead of him. Kazuma knew she was mad at him, she was never really skilled in the art of hiding her anger. In fact, he doubt she'd ever learnt the basics. It was one of the things he liked about her; she was always so obvious. In the end, Kazuma decided it would be safer to give her some space so he hung back by a few steps and kept her pace.

It was like that for the rest of the way back to the Kannagi house. There was no point in trying to start conversation. It was guaranteed that it would just end up in a shouting match. So it was quiet, apart from the occasional angered muttering from Ayano.

The night dawned and the moon rose as Jugo and Ren greeted the pair returning from work at the gates. Jugo's face turned hard when he caught Ayano storming into sight by herself. But a few seconds later, Kazuma appeared behind her and Jugo's face softened with relief.

"How was work Ayano?" Ren asked innocently, bearing a kind grin.

"Great!" Ayano chimed in glee, smiling brightly. It lasted a second before it snapped back into a cold, harsh, anger. 'Sarcasm?' Ren thought sadly. 'It must of been bad then.' Ren felt a little disappointed. He had been hoping Ayano might get along better with Kazuma after he rescued her so bravely. Apparently not. Maybe it even got worst. Ren sighed dishearteningly, and trailed after the enrage red-head, storming off into the inner grounds of the Kannagi house. On his way, he stopped, waved to Kazuma and began frolicking down the path again.

Jugo watched until both Kannagi children were gone from his sight before he turned to the wind user. "I think it's took early for Ayano to go back to work." Kazuma sighed, getting right to point.

"Why's that? Did something happen today?" Jugo subtly exclaimed letting his caring father's side emerge.

"I'm not sure." Kazuma relinquished, raking a hand through his hair.

"Let's talk inside." Jugo suggested, returning back to his authoritative role as the Kannagi head.

"That Kazuma!" Ayano shouted, kicking her pillow across the room.

"What's wrong Ayano?" Ren cautiously asked, wary of stepping onto one of the many emotional land-bombs Ayano has when it came to his elder brother.

"He does it too! Everyone does! Looking at me like that!" Ayano yelled, picking up the pillow and slamming it onto the floor.

"Looking at you like what?" Ren asked, sitting on the other end of the room, out the way of Ayano's pillow wrestling match.

"Like I'm some pitiful little lamb!" Ayano snapped, turning her sharp glare directly onto the younger fire user.

"Ayano..." Ren whimpered. Golden eyes looked up at her with such a hurt look it made her heart ache. Ayano sighed, letting the frustration drain out of her. She felt tired after all that yelling. Weakly flopping back onto her bed, she gently closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ren. I didn't mean to snap at you like that; I'm just a little tired that's all. Hard day back on the job, y' know?" Ayano turned to her little, blonde cousin and gave him a weak smile. Ren stood up, flashing an even bigger smile before he bid her goodnight and left. She even made Ren fake a smile.

"Ren..." Ayano whined. She didn't mean to upset him, it was just...No. What she said was true. Pity was one of the things Ayano hated most of all. It was just like when her mother died. Ayano gasped, realizing what she said. She shook her head, trying again to clear her thoughts. She didn't want to think about that.

Surprisingly it didn't take that much effort to replace them. A pounding, stinging feeling caused her head to throb. Ayano hissed at the pain she had completely forgot about. More like she was trying to ignore it. In response it seemed to have come back sharper and more intense. Reaching her hand back she put pressure on the source of pain at the back of her head. 'Is it still bleeding?' Ayano thought to herself. Ayano pulled her hand back to examine it. Ruby-red liquid trickled down her fingers.

Once again, the image of her dream flashed before her eyes. Ayano stared at her hand; it looked exactly the same.

Nevertheless, she had to get herself sorted. Her head was bleeding, and by the looks of it, it was bleeding a lot. She can't ignore it any longer. She'd just have to go and sneak into the medical room. She could just find a bandage or something to put over it until the bleeding stops, then it can heal on its own. Besides, everyone was in bed now, they wouldn't notice her. The only probably was that getting the medical room, meant going past her father's room. But she couldn't leave the wound any longer. She'd bleed to death if she did. She can't tell anyone or else she'll be confined to the house even more. And she's finally got back to normal. Well, she wouldn't quite say normal. But it was close enough and she didn't plan on giving it up.

* * *

**Kazuma, Ayano and everyone around around her are feeling the recoil of the attack. Ayano doesn't seem to remember what happened, except in her dreams, but will she ever regain her memory?**

* * *

**Next Monday; Chapter 2; Hide  
As Ayano attempt to hide her injury, she learns its not easy to do so. Not just for her, but for Kazuma and his conflicting emotions.**

* * *

**I also want to apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I Do intend to check over this chapter for any soon, I just wanted to get this chapter to you guys asap. **

* * *

**If you liked Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt don't forget to follow! **

**-A-ccentric**


	2. Hide

Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt  
Chapter 2; Hide

After checking the coast was clear, Ayano slipped out the door with stealth. Sound was minimized as she tip-toed through the hallways. A few floor boards moaned under her foot causing her to grimace, but no one noticed and she carried on.

Eventually, she made it to the part she dreaded most; Jugo's room. Light still glowed brightly through the paper walls with long steaming shadows. "Damn! He's still up!" Ayano cursed under her breath. Never mind; She needed to get to the medic room and bandage herself up before someone finds out. If they did, Ayano could wave her freedom goodbye for the rest of her life.

Ayano, now fiercely determined, gathered her courage. She took a single, light step in advance. Her whole body froze as the floor board moaned faintly. Her pulse pounded in her ears as she waited there for a moment. No reaction. Relief flooded her and her pulse calmed. Safe, Ayano sighed silently and went to carry on.

"It's not unlike Ayano to mess up fighting a Yhoma?" Jugo's familiar voice sailed out of the room. Ayano silently gasped, retreating back. She crouched next to the wall as her heart raced. Who could Jugo be talking to so late?

"That's true." Another voice, a little deeper, agreed. The voice sounded familiar, causing curiosity to stir inside her. For a little while, her head could wait; It wasn't that serious anyway. She would be fine long enough to find out why they were talking about her.

Whoever was talking to Jugo was talking about her and it made her extremely and unhealthily intrigued. _'Who was it?'_ Ayano thought as she crept softly across the floor, moving into hearing range.

"I'm still concerned though." Jugo's voice continued. "Why didn't she just summon Enriaha?" Ayano gently leant against the thin wall, pressing her cheek against its surface.

"I told her to, that idiot." The second voice muttered with frustration. Wait! She did recognise that voice; It was Kazuma's. Why would Kazuma still be talking to Jugo? Surely he's more one to just get the pay and leave.

"Did you notice anything else?" Jugo asked. A faint clink echoed from the little room; Jugo was probably serving tea.

For a while, just the sound of tea being poured filled the room. Kazuma finally replied with a hesitant "No."

"Kazuma," Jugo's voice took a stern edge. Ayano knew that edge far too well. "What is it?" His voice fell back into a gentler tone.

"It's just-" A deep, frustrated grunt rushed out his lips. The sound of brushed paper echoed close to her ear. It was a sucker punch to the gut as when she realised that Kazuma was right on the other side of the wall. Ayano gasped under her breath, clasping a hand over her mouth in shock. They were separated by less than a mere few inches of paper and wood. Quickly, she tried to gather her self-control. Her hand put more pressure over her mouth as she tried to hide her fast and heavy breathing and silence the heart racing like a jackhammer in her chest. Kazuma's tall, broad figure had leaned up against the wall where she sat. With another rustle, Kazuma's silhouette slipped down even lower. Kazuma sat on the floor, his back leaned right next to hers. She could feel his body heat radiating through the thin sheets of paper. She could also feel the burning blush on her cheeks. "It was her face." Kazuma relinquished, his voice loud in Ayano's pounding, red-tipped ears.

_'My face?'_ Ayano repeated in her head, slowly comprehending it. '_MY FACE!'_ She snapped loudly in her thoughts. _'That Idiot's going to insult my FACE!'_

"Her face?" Jugo perplexed, was also trying to understand what Kazuma meant. Ayano's hands clenched into a fist over her mouth. Her sharp fingers nails dug into her lips, causing them to burn and sting. It was the only thing stopping her from braking the door down and decapitating him with Enriaha.

"She looked so..._scared._" Kazuma muttered softly. Ayano felt her whole body freeze. That wasn't what she was expecting. It was such a shock that her heart felt like it stopped. Then, she felt it throbbing inside her chest, aching at the pain she felt inside the wind user's words.

"Kazuma..." The red-head whispered under her breath. Her body suddenly felt so heavy that her arm fell from her face and dropped on top of her lap. Why did he sound so hurt?

"Kazuma," Jugo muttered consolingly.

"I know." Kazuma brushed him off, clearing his throat. "It's expected, right?" It changed so suddenly; that soft, vulnerable voice was now as sharp as a thousand needles as he hissed at the Kannagi head.

"Even Ayano would have been affected by what happened; She was almost killed. And _that_ happened." Jugo grumbled, in an irritated sort of way. A silence fell upon the two, with the air turning an icy cold.

_'that?'_ Ayano thought to herself. What does he mean by_ 'that'_?

"Ayano's not a child; we should tell her. Who knows what will happen if she doesn't learn to control it." Kazuma purposed, his body readjusting itself against the wall.

"It's still too early. Never mind the fact that _we_ don't even know how to control it." Jugo calmly replied in the way he always did in an argument with Ayano. It meant he was being stubborn. Ayano hated it whenever he was like that.

"Damn it. I hate feeling so...powerless." Kazuma grunted, leaning his head back against the wall. His dark silhouette arm moved up to his head. His hand raked through his dark brown hair with frustration. Ayano listened to his soft, gentle breaths going in and out as his thoughts raced in his mind.

After a moment, Jugo replied. "I understand." he muttered softly.

"What are we going to do?" Kazuma asked, leaning away from the wall and away from Ayano.

"I don't know. For all we know, _it_ might not happen again." Jugo sighed, as the clink of a tea-pot rang in the room.

"If Ayano gets put in a situation like that again, it'll definitely happen again." Kazuma grumbled irritatingly. "When that sword swung, she-"

"Young miss?" A young, male voice appeared behind her.

Suddenly, Ayano's heart leapt, thrashing wildly as she sprung from the floor, turning to face the voice. It was a young boy from one of the Kannagi branch families. She tried to look at his face but black blurs began fluttering across her vision, moving erratically. "What the-" Ayano began. Sharp pain shot through her head like a dagger to the back of her skull. It vibrated down her neck and across her entire body.

Kazuma suddenly heard a gasp outside the room, shortly followed by a sharp squeal. Kazuma instantly leapt to his feet, darting straight out the room.

The door opened with a bang as Kazuma sprung through it. Ayano was gripping the back of her head so tight that her knuckles turned white. She was slumped on her knees, buried in the small arms of a young, and very frightened Kannagi boy. She shook violently, her every muscle contracting. Tears ran down her burning, red cheeks. Ayano's jaw clenched, gritting down on her teeth, trying not to make a sound. Rasp breath panted from her lips, in radical, sharp gasps. "Ayano!" Kazuma gasped

Kazuma's body swooped down to his knees next to the pair. "Hey, Ayano." Kazuma called again.

The poor Kannagi boy had turned a pale white as he barely supported the whimpering girl.

"I- I'm fine." Ayano barely whispered. She stiffened out her hand onto the floor, steadying her shuddering body. Slowly, she shakily rose from the floor. When she stood up completely, her body relaxed and she stopped. Kazuma could read the obvious pain on her shadowed face. She was most definitely in pain. And she was being stubborn about it.

"Like hell you are. What are you doing?" Kazuma growled in his cool, disinterested tone, even though the vulnerable expression on his face was failing him.

"I just have a little headache." Ayano voice grew weaker as she staggered away from the wind user. "It's no big deal." She muttered, fading into silence as her body fell weak on her left side, teetering her swaying body in the same direction. Kazuma was quick to react, sending a gentle current of wind, pushing her back to his side. Ayano slumped against his chest as Kazuma's strong arms wrapped around her fragile body, catching her gently. A quiet whimper was buried in his shirt from the barely conscious Ayano. Something caught in the corner of the wind user's eye caught his attention. Kazuma's eyes fell down to the floor from where Ayano was crouched. A bloody hand print was smeared on the floor. Quickly and cautiously, Kazuma pressed his hand to the back of the girl's head causing a quiet gasp to come from the faint Ayano in his arms. Something warm coated his fingers as he pulled them away. Red smudged across the tips of his fingers; Blood. _But when?_ Then Kazuma realized; It was from when she hit the wall.

"Dammit Ayano!" Kazuma snapped.

"Ka...zuma..." Ayano breathed weakly.

"Don't worry, you idiot." he moaned, sweeping a forearm under her legs, sweeping her up into his arms.

Now she was in his grip, he could feel the extent of her body shaking. Her muscles were weak and her limbs went limp like she seemed to have given up. However, it seemed like all her energy was instead trying to suppress the pain and stop herself from making a sound. _'Still acting strong even in her weaker moments.'_ Kazuma's thoughts spoke softly.

Kazuma turned to see Jugo looking as shocked and pale as the young kid who was still sat frozen on the floor in shock. Jugo returned to himself instantly, stiffening his expression. "Bring her in here." Jugo ordered, moving into the room a few doors down room his. "You." he turned back to the boy, raising a stern finger. "Wait in my room." he ordered, turned and continued swiftly down the porch.

Jugo opened the door with a quick movement that seemed effortless and moved out the way for Kazuma. Kazuma carried Ayano straight into the dark medic room. "Sit her here." Jugo commanded. Kazuma was able to make out a plain, leather patient table in the center of the room. Kazuma moved towards it and carefully sat Ayano on the edge. "Keep her sat up." Jugo ordered, lighting a candle. Kazuma sat Ayano up to face him, her legs over the edge, just brushing his own.

Jugo was moving behind the wind mage's back as Kazuma watching the weak red-head, who was barely able to keep her eyes open. "Let...Let me down." Ayano barely muttered, pushing weakly against his chest.

"Nah." Kazuma denied, teasing gently. Ayano began to grumble under her breath.

"Stupid Kazuma." She growled softly, letting her head lean against his chest.

"Yeah." Kazuma agreed, softly stroking a hand over her silky, red hair.

"I've got it." Jugo proclaimed, promptly moving back to the table. In his hand he held a large needle with a large shot of some green, liquid which sparkled with an uncomfortable sheen.

"Whoa. What's that?" Kazuma gawked.

"It's a medicine that should heal her wound overnight." Jugo explain, pulling the cap off of the needle.

"I...I don't want it." Ayano moaned like a tired child as she tried to squirm away.

"Ayano, sit still." Jugo growled. For a second, Ayano stopped. Kazuma actually thought that Ayano would behave for once. But as her gaze retracted to the needle, she began struggling again. Though it wasn't much of a struggle, more like was fighting against a small rodent. But rodents can bite and he wouldn't put it past Ayano to bite him, she probably would.

"I don't...I don't want..it." Ayano hissed, pushing against Kazuma who easily kept her still. She was surprisingly stronger compared to a second ago, still weak but a little stronger.

"Ayano~" Kazuma sung sweetly, tipping her chin up as his face closed in on hers. Ayano tried to keep her eyes down, avoiding his deceptive glare.

"No. Let go." She whined. Surprisingly, she managed to slip past the wind user, shoving him back with a surprising amount of force. The unsuspecting wind user stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance. Ayano swiftly slipped off the table and staggered towards the doorway. She made it to the door until her legs gave way and she slumped against the door frame.

"Okay, now we've seen how far you can get, let's go back to the nasty needle." Kazuma teased, scooping Ayano back into his arms.

"No." She hissed weakly.

"You really hate needles that much?" Kazuma retorted.

"Shut up." Ayano snapped, showing a dilute pout on her tired expression. Kazuma laughed her off weakly. His laugh sounded weird, like he had something caught in his throat. Of course it did; he was worried. Which was weird for Kazuma. At the moment, he honestly wasn't all that conscious of it.

Kazuma, once again, set Ayano back onto the table. After using up most of her left over strength to get to the door, she couldn't resist as much. Yet she still made the effort of jittering her arm about.

" .no~" Kazuma whispered softly. Ayano flinched. She knew what he was up to but she so desperately wanted to look into his deep, brown eyes. Ayano pouted, forcing herself to keep her head turned. Grinning mischievously, Kazuma slipped a finger under his chin and turned her face upwards. Ayano didn't have to energy to react. Before she knew it, she was caught up in his mysterious gaze. Every muscle in her body relaxed weakly, letting a dizziness sweep over her mind in the good sort of way.

Jugo seized the opportunity slipping the needle into her arm. Liquid pushed into her veins and the needles was pulled out again before she could even say "Ow." Which she did afterward, rather loudly.

"She'll be a little out of it for a while but she'll probably pass out soon." Jugo informed. Kazuma couldn't help but laugh as Ayano began muttering comebacks again as she leaned on his shoulder, cradled in his arms again.

"I suppose I'll take her back to her room then." Kazuma suggested.

"Thanks Kazuma." Jugo gave him a soft smile with a hint of mischievousness. The wind user didn't even want to think about the underlying thoughts in that sentence. But mostly, Kazuma knew he was worried for Ayano's sake.

Kazuma said no more, possibly because he didn't know what to say, and left, carrying the groggy Ayano.

For the first few minutes on the way back, she was quiet. Soft breaths murmured from her face buried in his shirt. A peaceful, calm look was fresh on her half-awake face. Kazuma felt relieved to see her so tranquil.

Finally, the red-head broke the silence. "Kazuma." she whimpered, followed by some muffled sounds.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kazuma casually replied.

"You smell funny!" Ayano squealed quietly like an excited fan girl, faintly flicking her heals.

"What?" Kazuma exclaimed, catching him off guard. So much so, that he almost dropped the girl. The muffling sounds grew louder as she buried her head deeper and deeper into his shirt.

"Your hair's funny too!" She squealed again, having another girlish fit. Ayano's face shyly turned up to look at the perplexed expression on the wind mage's face. A light-pink blush set on her ivory skin as her big, round eyes looked up at him with innocence; completely not Ayano-like. Ayano's eyes caught his, holding him in an alluring gaze. For a long while, they held each others eyes. Kazuma noticed their glazed shine under a porch lamp and a remembered what Jugo had said. _'Yup. She was completely out of it.'_ Kazuma thought, slightly amused. A thickening, red blush burned on her cheeks as she shied away from the wind user's powerful gaze and buried her face back into his chest. The muffled sounds began to make another appearance. This time, they were clear enough for Kazuma to guess what they were. Laughter. She was laughing at him. Laughing!

Finally, they approached Ayano bedroom door. Kazuma shifted the girl in his arms as he slid open the door.

Ayano was now sitting dolefully drowsy in his arms, watching him with a quiet patience. Kazuma found it harder to look at her more than ever with such a simple expression. Yeah, she was fairly simple-minded so simple emotions wasn't really that different, but this time, it felt different. The golden-honey eyes that watched his every muscle in his face move, were glowing with an all-seeing shimmer. It was like she was thinking deeply about him, unconsciously unaware of the fact she was staring.

Kazuma kept his gaze level with her bed and moved forward, readjusting her in his arms. As the wind mage approached the bed, a flutter of wind swept across it, pulling back the plain sheets. Kazuma set her gently onto her soft, springy mattress and her arms slipped from around his. Ayano's body moved limply, and she teetered back as soon as Kazuma let go.

Quickly, he caught her with his arms around her slim back before she fell into her head post. Golden eyes were unfazed and continued to trace the wind mage's every movement. A strange, unfamiliar feeling of self conciousness swept over him. Suddenly, he felt awkward about moving the girl under the sheets and where his hands were. It made him feel dirty and inappropriate. Those were too very common things for Kazuma, but it didn't make him feel bad. In the past, he'd touched plenty of women that way without a second thought, but on Ayano, it made his thoughts buzz. Even a pink blush crawled up onto his impassive face. Kazuma hurried tucking Ayano in.

Gently, the wind mage cradled her head in his arms as he settled her comfortably onto her cushioned pillow. Big eyes stared up at him casually. Kazuma ignored it, pulling the sheets up to her chin and tucking in both her arms. "Goodnight Ayano." Kazuma bid the girl farewell, as he turned and headed directly for the door.

"Kazuma." her voice whispered across the room, catching Kazuma by the ear. His whole body stopped at the door, his hand ready on the light switch. With a slow turn, Kazuma twisted his head over his shoulder. Ayano's eye brows knitted together, staring at him across the room. It was like she was struggling to think of something. Or remember. The expression faded too quickly for the wind mage to give it too much concern. Instead, a softer, sadder emotion settled underneath the cheerful mask on her face. Ayano gave him a gentle smile, looking smitten as if she was a shy child who he just given a lollipop. "Good night." She answered softly, her eye lids drooping heavily half over her eyes.

Kazuma sighed, the tension draining from his body. "Good night, Ayano." he whispered softly, blowing out the candle.

"Thank you for stopping me." her soft voice whispered, barely audible as it carried through the darkness. Kazuma's whole body froze, an icy shiver running up the back of his spine, tightening all his muscles.

"What?" Kazuma replied, whirling on his heals, his body screaming in hot pains. When he turned, Ayano's eyes had already fallen tightly shut. Her chest rose and fell gently and soothingly as she wandered into dreams. "I must be hearing things." Kazuma sighed, feeling suddenly exhausted and aching all over.

As the sun rose the next morning, the air was brisk with a bitter chill of the autumn weather. Birds twittered and chirped harmonically, flying through the bright blue sky. Long, thick lashes fluttered open like the wings of a butterfly, revealing glowing golden irises. The hot sun on her exposed skin tingled. A dull throbbing ached weakly at the back of her head. Relaying memories flushed instantly through her mind, reminding herself what had happened in the night before. A haze covered her memories after the injection. All she knew was Kazuma carried her back to her room. Reminding her of that caused her cheeks to light a bright pink. Kazuma carried her...in his arms...in her room. There was the odd contradicting feelings of heartache, longing and mild anger burst through her heart. Though, they felt dull. It wasn't just her head that felt exhausted, it was her heart. She couldn't bother to care about much, not even to contemplate her in Kazuma's arms for longer than a few minutes.

All during the night, she had been locked in a single dream. Not much had happened. There was a single, brilliant white flame that just burned away at green light skies that died into a blood-red color, and finally into a white radiance. She had watched it patiently, feeling cool and calm at its presence. There was something about the flame that made her feel so affectionate and happy that she couldn't fathom. It was a nice and simple dream for once.

Ayano sat up, peeling back the covers. Her body felt light and relaxed, a rejuvenated feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Golden eyes looked down, assessing the wrinkled shirt and dirt-stained skirt. She was still dressed in her clothes from yesterday. Once again, her laid-back mood set in, not really minding about her clothes. She knew she had to change still.

The red-haired girl picked herself out of bed, pulling fresh clothes out of the cupboard across the room. She stripped, showered and put them on, dragging an extra jacket on over her plain black shirt to fend from the cold draft. She also had on a pleat skirt, and plain blue socks, keeping it simple. Make up and her hair dryer laid scattered across her vanity table, but once again, she didn't really want to put any on. Instead, she just picked up her dirty clothes, throwing them in the near by hamper for washing. Her white shirt fell on top, showing the blood stained collar. Oh that was right, last night had still happened and no matter how much she didn't want to deal with it, she was sure everyone else was wanting to do so. Ayano moaned, picking up her courage and opened her door, wondering what punishment awaited her.

She was surprised to see the sun so high up in the sky as she wandered down the surprisingly quiet corridors. Was it late? She hadn't checked her alarm clock before she left, and it hadn't gone off either. It was Friday right? That also meant she should be at school. A nagging feeling told her that she wasn't going today, one that harbored the voice of her father. She just accepted it, knowing fighting it wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Finally, she approached the mess hall. If she was going to be doomed by Jugo, she might as well have a peaceful, naïve breakfast first. The door was slightly ajar with small noise radiating out of it. There wasn't many people in there, so she was able to tell it wasn't major meal time yet, but there were still some people having a late or early meal. She wasn't sure whether everyone knew about what had happened last night, or if Kazuma and Jugo had kept it quiet. There was also that poor, startled branch kid that was probably scared out of his wits after what had happened.

In the end, she sought out the kitchen, where fewer people would remain. The small side door to the kitchen crept open where people walked about cooking food at a nice even pace. It must be so rushed at meal times when a huge flock of people come barreling in through the mess hall doors. She was instantly spotted by the head chef, Isabella, who gave her a welcoming smile. "Hey sweetie, haven't seen you in a while." She greeted, putting aside a finished plate and coming over to her. Isabella had spent a lot of time in the southern end of North America, where she picked up a hint of a southern drawl. She was also taken to the fashion there, wearing tight jeans and checkered shirts. Ayano had even seen her wearing a cowboy hat before.

"Hey, Isabella." Ayano greeted, relieved at the fact she didn't seem to know what had happened last night.

"Is there anything I can do for ya'?" She asked, pulling up a chair to a small breakfast bar in the back. "Here, why don't ya' sit down?" Ayano took the seat gratefully, offering a small smile of thanks.

"I just wanted to avoid eating in the hall today, just a bit of peace and quiet." Ayano replied honestly.

"Well then, is it a late lunch or an early dinner?" Isabella asked, scanning around the work area, noting down what food was going around.

"Late lunch? What time is it?" Ayano asked in shock. How late had she woken up?

"It's two in the afternoon, darling. How about some ramen? Nice and simple, hmm?" Isabella suggested, already falling into chef-mode, unaware of Ayano's stunned expression. 2am, huh? No wonder she felt so refreshed, she'd slept half the day away. Ayano was already feeling tired thinking about it, and just decided to patiently wait while Isabella served up a bowl of hot steamy ramen in record time. "Take your time, Ayano. I'll be cookin'" Isabella, handed her a pair of chop-sticks and whizzed back over to the stove, slipping back into the kitchen flow.

The ramen was hot in her mouth and warmed her stomach up from the inside. The noodles were soft just how she liked it and the broth tasted wonderful. Even though Isabella learnt to cook in America, her traditional Japanese cooking was still the best. It had barely been a few minutes before Ayano found herself staring at the bottom of the bowl, trying to catch the straggling noodles that escaped her clutches. Catching them kept her occupied for at least five minutes before she managed to catch the last few. They were planted in her mouth and she tasted the sweet taste of victory. "So this is where you were." A voice whispered softly in her ear, hot breath grazing her cheek.

Ayano gasped, choking on her noodles and fell straight backwards of her chair. Kazuma side-stepped her, letting her crash to her defeat. Big golden eyes glared with anger, hitting his mildly amused ones staring back down at her. His eyes moved first, looking over at her empty ramen bowl. "I could have guessed you would come to find food as soon as you woke up."

"Kazuma!" Ayano snapped, jumping straight up to her feet.

Suddenly, Kazuma's face was so close to hers, his lips brushing her skin. His tongue licked the side of her cheek, catching her off-guard. Ayano yelped, darting back until she hit the wall. Kazuma chuckled, watching Ayano stood red-faced and shocked like something was about to eat her. It was a tempting thought. "Nice noodles, Isabella." Kazuma joked, waving a hand back to the chef. Isabella shook her head softly, rolling her eyes and went back to work.

Kazuma managed to dodge the flaming sword swooping his way, leaping back out the kitchen door. Ayano chased him out, blindly swinging the sword at a decapitating level. "Whoa, can't we talk about this calmly?" Kazuma suggested, raising his hands in surrender. Ayano's eyes narrowed on him, gazing him with cool contemplating eyes. Enriaha disappeared into a fading pile of gold flames, leaving her hand empty.

"Let me guess." Ayano growled, setting her hands on hips. "It was a punishment for everything that happened last night?"

Kazuma raised an eyebrow, his eyes sharpening at her. "You mean, when you hit your head on the job, hid it, collapsed and caused me so much trouble?" Big brown eyes stared at her mercilessly, letting his voice churn the guilt up inside of her.

"Yeah... That." Ayano muttered, folding her arms over her chest with a pout. Golden eyes moved over to the autumn leaves fluttering in the garden, the breeze brushing through her hair.

"That, was two nights ago. You've been asleep for the past 38 hours." Kazuma informed her, with a bitter stare.

"38 hou- What?" Ayano yelled, even more dumbfounded than she had been in the kitchen.

"Yup. Jugo also wants to see you." Kazuma's eyes still held leveled with hers, looking obviously mad and irritated.

The last bit was a punch to the stomach. Thinking of her father made her feel even more guilty. She dreaded seeing him, unsure of what kind of expression he would have. Not to mention, the punishment awaiting her. "I figured." Ayano grumbled, nursing a sorrowful expression.

"Well then, let's get going." Kazuma declared, turning on his heels and walking briskly down the hallways. Ayano followed quietly behind. Her brain worked quickly pulling up all sorts of horrific images of how she was going to spend her life imprisoned in her room forever. She won't be allowed to school or to work. Or worst, she might now even be allowed to be the next Kannagi head? What would she do?

When they finally came up to Jugo's room, Ayano was ready to turn tail and run. "Maybe I'll come back later..." Ayano lied, turning around quickly. Living a life as a rogue agent might be better than whatever she would face with Jugo. The idea failed as soon as Kazuma worked his way behind her, dragging her into the room. "Or not..." she whimpered.

Jugo sat at the top of the room as usual, looking down on Ayano with a cool, emotionless expression. Ayano sat on her knees, hanging her head low, hoping to escape his stone gaze.

"Ayano." Jugo said.

Suddenly, the guilt tore free, fighting to relief herself of its painful knotting inside her chest. Ayano dropped onto her hands and knee's in an apologetic bow. "I'm so sorry, Father. I should have told you. I shouldn't have kept it to myself, I just-"

"You were scared that I was going to put even more restrictions on you." Jugo cut in with a soft sigh. Ayano stared up at him in surprise. "I know you have been eager to get back to school and back to your duties. Getting hurt on your first job could have jeopardized that. But it was wrong for you to keep it from me. You could have caused more damage to yourself."

"I'm sorry." Ayano apologised again, her hair hanging over her sullen face.

"Therefore, as punishment and, even though you hate them, _precautions_..." Jugo continued as Ayano's face turned upwards, slight despair prickling over her face. "You will not be able to return to school full-time."

"But-" Ayano tried to cut in, but Jugo ignored her.

"You will only be allowed to attend school for 3-days a week, and suspended from any major jobs for now."

"What will I do with the others days I'm not at school for?" Ayano exclaimed in dismay. "Stay in my room all day? That's not going to help me at all!"

"I know." Jugo admitted, his eyes hard and certain. There was definitely something planned behind them. Ayano couldn't be sure if it was good or bad. And for some reason, Jugo's face was telling her the same thing. "On the days you do not have work, or are at school, you will be training with Kazuma here." Jugo decided.

Ayano's jaw almost hit the ground in disbelief. "What?" She exclaimed. "Training? With Kazuma?"

"Looking forward to it Ayano." Kazuma chuckled from behind her. Golden eyes turned to glare at him, but soften in fear at the frightening expression he wore. Oh no...

* * *

**Ayano had failed to hide her head injury, and Kazuma's feelings are slowly coming out from their own hiding place. With Ayano back on close call to lock-down, how will she react? And will those precautions really keep her safe?**

* * *

**Next Monday; Chapter 3; Discovery  
Ayano discovers something new, but will it be dangerous, or will it make her stronger? And will she choose to keep it hidden from Kazuma, or will her find out?**

* * *

**If you liked Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt don't forget to follow!**

**-A-ccentric**


	3. Discovery

**So sorry about that previous problem. I actually didn't know Jugo weilded a purple flame. So to stick to my story plot while keeping the facts straight I changed it to green. Apologies for any problems caused!:/**

* * *

Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt  
Chapter 3; Discover

Ayano fell back against her bed. Despite her 38 hours sleep, she was exhausted. How could her father not only, keep her off school and minimize her work to barely anything, but make her train with Kazuma? Sure, spending time with him was fun, but her idea of his training seemed daunting. He'd probably drop her in a well somewhere and demand that she burns her hands into piks to scale the wall. After thinking of that, she shut up her imagination for a while, scared of how far it would go. At least, she got two weeks to prepare, when Kazuma has finished doing whatever it was he was doing with Jugo.

She ended up calling Nagisa and Yukari, filling them in on the events going on and their opinion on it. They weren't able to offer any helpful advice but talking to them managed to calm her down, if only a little. She set her cell on her night stand, looking at the alarm clock beside it. 5pm huh? The tiredness that she tried to fend of, came crashing back in even stronger, almost sweeping her off instantly. Resisting the force seemed like a futile effort, so she just let it consume her, drawing her down into a deep heavy sleep.

Ayano was running, her breaths were heavy and sharp, and thick fog clogged her lungs. Her strides were small, and she couldn't run very fast. Dimly-lit walls towered up over her. Fear pounded in her veins as she rounded every corner, almost crashing into walls as she skidded past each one. Screams echoed behind her, falling further behind, growing quieter and quieter as each voice died. "MOTHER!" Ayano screamed.

Ayano shot up from her bed, gasping for deep hot breaths. Golden eyes took in everything around her. She was in her room, in her bed, next to Kazuma. "KAZUMA!" Ayano squealed, tumbling backwards out of bed onto the floor, feeling an odd sense of Deja vú. Long eyes fluttered open, revealing pools of chocolate brown that slipped straight onto her face.

"Oh. Hey, Ayano." Kazuma muttered, half asleep.

"Don't "Hey Ayano" me! What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Ayano yelled, ready to blast his face full of flames.

"I was sleeping. But right now, nothing much." Kazuma replied, waving a lazy hand. A red eye brow twitched, hands balled into fists and an arm swung forward, aiming directly at the wind-user's tranquil face. "How dare you-"

Suddenly, Kazuma's arm reached out, catching her fist with ease. One eye opened with a sinister smile twisting on his lips. Instead of letting her go, he pulled. Ayano squealed, falling forward into a rapture of warmth, curling around her. Kazuma's arms wrapped around her like steel vines locking him against her chest. "Mmm...warm." He muttered, nuzzling his chin into her neck.

"K...Ka- Kazuma!" Ayano yelled again.

"Shh!" Kazuma mumbled with a soft, husky voice. "It's late, you'll wake everyone up," Golden eyes darted to the alarm clock flashing on her beside table. 1am. She fell asleep at 5, meaning she had 8 hours sleep. How strange. After her crazy sleep of 38 hours, her body was ready to fall asleep at 5, and have a normal 8 hour sleep. Except, she still felt tired. How long did she have to sleep, to finally wake up with enough energy for the day.

Maybe, it was her dream. It had been a long, long time since she had a dream like that. They once plagued her childhood, but she thought she had grown out of them, gotten over what happened. Then again, how could a child ever get over something like that. Even after 10 years. Ayano sighed, her mind vaguely mulling over her thoughts, trying to redirect them from her long-term past.

Ayano felt the powerful call of sleep draw her back in, as she slipped back for the rest of the night.

After the fractional nightmare, Ayano had another simple dream. A single flame burned in the center of a darkening sky, cast with a blood-red tint. Except this time it wasn't a white flame, but a green flame. It turned to red skies into a dawning lilac.

When Ayano woke, she felt groggy and half-awake. A heavy weight kept her pinned to her bed, as she slowly glanced about the room. Daylight trickled in through the small crack in her door, blowing in two stray leaves.

Ayano fought against the pull toward her bed, slipping out of her sheets. Her feet padded against the wooden floor, curling up a little at the chill under her feet. A hand swooped down, picking one of the leaves from the floor. As she held it to the light, sunlight poured through it's thin sheet, making it glow amber. Golden eyes watched it admiringly, thinking of its small autumn beauty.

The longer she looked at it, the more she began to notice a small black spec growing in the center of the leaf. It spread slowly over its skin like a poison, turning from orange to black. The inside caved, crumbling flecks fluttered to a pile at her feet. The hole spread, eating away at the leaf like...it was burning. Ayano pulled it closer, her eyes fully awake and staring intensely at the circle. Something flickered; It was small and tiny green flame, spreading faster the more leaf it consumed. At the same time, it grew little by little. It had almost taken the entire leaf to pieces when she finally saw the cause. Turning the crisp leaf to ash, was nothing other than little green flames. They burned the same bright green as the one in her dream as it devoured the leaf until nothing was left. Ayano still held it in her palm as the flames finished it off. She expected the flame to go out, leaving her intrigued and curious, but it didn't. The little flame sat on her hand, getting a little bigger each second.

Ayano didn't know what to do. All she could do was stare at it while it got taller and brighter. It wasn't burning her, but every time it grew, the mass of the flame grew as well. It was heavy. Not heavy enough for her to strain to hold it, but heavier than any flame she had ever wielded before. There was something about it that was different. It had more of a solidified feel to it. Like a liquidized flame, if that made any sense. Describing it was difficult, and she couldn't find the right words.

It grew to about the size of a fist in her hand when she began to notice something else too. She wouldn't have been able to see it while it was so small, but now it was larger it was visibly easier. Small, white flames were burning around the base of the green flame. They were like a small barrier between her hand and the flame. It was clearly the same flames from her dream the day before. The green flame seemed a little more mysterious than a moment ago, and Ayano became curious. She picked up the second leaf abandoned on the floor, drawing it slowly towards the green flame. As soon as it touched the flame, it disintegrated into a pile of dust. The green flame crawled across the leaf, reaching out for her fingers. Another white flame burst from it, catching and dissolving the green flame before it even got chance to touch her skin.

Golden eyes looked at her hands, and back at the flame cautiously. That flame was dangerous. But that question popped up in her mind again. What even was that flame? A green flame? She'd never heard of it. And it suddenly made her nervous holding it, a feeling deep down in her wishing for it to go out. As always, a feeling counteracted that. A dark feeling stirred in her chest, as she watched it with admiration, thoughts cropping up in her mind. If she was able to control the flame, would she become strong? Strong enough for her father to acknowledge her strength? Strong enough, even for Kazuma, to accept her power?

"Ayano." A familiar voice grumbled behind her. Ayano fought to hide her squeal of surprise as she jumped around, clenching her fists.

"I...umm," Ayano panicked, looking back to the pair of brown eyes stared at her intensely. "This...this is...erm..."

"This is what?" Kazuma grumbled back, looking rumpled and grumpy, and not in the slightest bit amused. Ayano looked at him curiously, then back to her fist.

"The fla-" There was nothing there. Her fist clenched closed on her palm, and the flame was gone. Did she put it out by closing her hand? Slowly, she opened it back up, wondering if it would relight in her palm. It didn't. The only traces left of the green flame was the small pile of ash by her foot. Ayano was relieved it was gone, but she was also slightly disappointed.

Her gaze turned back to Kazuma lying innocently on her bed. He wore the same clothes as yesterday, creased and disarranged. His soft mussed brown hair spiked in random places, looking more scruffy than it usually did. His lazy, half-awake eyes stared at her with an odd perspectiveness, and a grumpy pout fresh on his lips. Kazuma...was in her bed. That reminded her, she had a dream last night about her wrapped up in his arms, in her bed. As if the wind mage knew exactly what she was feelings, a smug smile turned the corner of his lips. It wasn't a dream. "KAZUMA!"

Ayano's day just got worst after that. There was work, which only required her doing a check up on a place where a Yohma had been vanquished. There was nothing to report, other than the fact there was an ungrateful owner who was bitter and hoped she'd go away. He couldn't wait to get rid of her, the stingy old man. He even called her a 'kid'. She was 16 now. That's a young adult, not a child. Thankfully, she was relieved of going with Kazuma, teaming up with Ren instead. Ren would be starting doing Yohma exterminations in a few years, he might as well have on-the-job experience. If you could call what Ayano was doing a 'job'. She didn't mind. After this morning, a break from the irritating wind mage was just what she needed.

But life wasn't nice enough to give her too much peace and quiet. Ren was bursting to find out what happened. All he knew was that Ayano was chasing him around the entire Kannagi grounds with Enriaha calling him a 'pervert' and 'molester'. "So, what did Kazuma do to you this time?" Ren asked. He sounded quizzical, but also cautious, knowing not to push Ayano to tell him. Sometimes when people did that, Ayano would just get mad again.

Ayano sent him a side wards stare on their walk home, and sighed. There really wasn't much harm in telling Ren. It could clear up some of the rumors floating about the house. She even heard someone saying that her and Kazuma slept together. It was hard to make them believe it didn't happen when a hot red blush burnt her face as she tried to deny it. "He snuck into my bed while I was sleeping." Ayano grumbled with left-over rage. Every time she thought about it, she wanted to punch the wind-user in the face. Maybe she would get the chance in practice tomorrow.

"He snuck into your bed!" Ren exclaimed, a similarly small blush on his cheeks. Why was he feeling embarrassed? Shouldn't it be Ayano? "And then what?"

"What?" Ayano asked. And then what, what? What was he... Oh... OH! As it dawned on Ayano's face her entire body bloomed a hot red. "Nothing!"

"Nothing?" Ren repeated innocently, unaware of whatever Ayano thought he was implying.

"No, Nothing. He just fell asleep was all." Ayano sighed, dragging her hand down the length of her face.

"Oh, okay." Ren accepted it just like that. He didn't say anything more. He just left Ayano to calm down on her own, she was sure there was steam blowing out her ears.

They walked in silence for a bit longer, as Ayano slowly regained herself.

Just as they were passing the suburban area, a scream pierced the air, catching both Kannagi kids in surprise. "What was that?" Ren exclaimed. Ayano hadn't been paying attention before, but now she could feel it.

"A Yohma!" Ayano replied, her eyes jumping everywhere. "It came from that way!" Ayano called, already breaking off into a sprint down a side path.

"Ayano! Shouldn't we call Jugo or Kazuma?" Ren shouted from behind her, trying his best to catch up. She already knew what Ren meant. Ren had come on jobs with her before Kazuma came, where they'd come across stray Yohma. During those times, he just stood back, completely certain she could handle it herself. But she also knew that what Ren was doing was with her in mind.

"No. It's fine." Ayano shouted back, despite knowing what Ren was saying. But, it was her chance to prove to Ren, Jugo and Kazuma that she could do it. "I'll handle this myself!" Before Ren could protest any longer, she bit the dust and pushed ahead of him, turning down several winding streets, closing in on the source of the malicious energy.

Finally, she came to a fence where the energy pin pointed. Ayano didn't waist a second vaulting herself up and over the fence.

She landed gracefully on soft, well-cared for grass in a fairly small backyard. A surprisingly large Yohma waited for her, tearing up all the flowers, trees and furniture. Ayano also spotted the people standing horrified on the inside of their screen door. "HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!" The man yelled, holding his hands protectively on the small child in front of him, and his wife to one side.

"It's okay." Ayano called back, waving a calming hand. "I do this for a living!" Ayano turned back to the Yohma who hadn't yet spotted her, rubbing her palms together. "ENRIAHA COME FORTH!" She yelled, letting fire pour from her hands, to solidify into a flaming bronze blade.

The Yohma finally spotted her, homing in on her fast. Ayano managed to duck and roll out the way, just missing a flying hand. It carved a hole in the ground, tearing up a chunk of Earth which he splattered towards her. Ayano made a split run to the side, letting the earth spit like bullets through the fence. "You really thought you'd get me with that?" Ayano chuckled, a smile turning up the corner of her lips. It had been a while since she had found a fight with a Yohma so exciting. That might have just been the opportunity it was providing. Ayano called forth the golden flames that enveloped her sword, springing off the fence. It crashed down on the Yohma's shoulder, making a deep cut through the middle.

The beast roared, slamming another fist against the earth. Ayano landed to the side of the beast, looking back smugly over her shoulder, as the beast shook in pain. It's fist crashed against the fence, splintering the wood apart. A gaping hole in their garden broke out onto the side street Ayano had came from. Stood in the way, was no one other than Ren. "REN!" Ayano yelled, darting forward. The beast had already spotted the young magic-user who stared up in surprise at the beast. There was no time for him to call forth his magic, the beast's arm was already crashing through the air.

"REN NO!" Ayano screamed.

Suddenly, green flames exploded from Ayano's fist, leaping forward to the yhoma. As soon as it touched, black poison spread over it's body, disintegrating it to dust in an instant. By the time it's fist reached Ren, it was already crumbling to small crisp pieces of charcoal. It was all over. All that was left of the Yohma was a pile of ashes.

Ayano stood staring in shock as the ash fell like snow, turning the green grass grey. She wasn't the only one. Ren dropped to his knees, his body numb with surprise. But instead of looking at the leftover Yohma, his eyes were stuck on Ayano. A green flame?

Their suspended shock was broken by the cheers of the family breaking out into the yard. They ran over to Ayano, praising her and thanking her for saving them. The woman rushed inside the house, bringing out a plate of cookies offering her one. They looked nice, but Ayano wasn't able to eat anything. A sickness churned in her stomach, threatening to make her entirely sick. It took a while, but Ayano stiffly managed to twist out of the families grip, bid them goodbye and leave. Ren trailed silently behind her.

When they worked their way out onto the main street, Ayano collapsed onto the nearest bench. She felt drained. Both emotionally and physically. It had taken everything out of her to use whatever the hell that flame was. It shouldn't have been a surprise for her to use it again. But, it wasn't like last time where it simple leapt onto her hand and grew bit by bit. This time, she had actually summoned it. But thinking about it, even the flames on the leaf had to come from somewhere too. Maybe that was her.

Ayano felt horribly, sickeningly guilty as her eyes slipped over to the blonde Kannagi sat silently next to her. He hadn't said a word since they left, staring down at the floor. His expression, of what little she could see of it, was empty. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and quiet, making Ayano fill with dread. "What...did you do?"

"I beat the Yohma." Ayano retreated, trying to wriggle her way out, acting naive. Ren's dead stare dropped onto her with intense eyes. Ayano couldn't be sure she'd even seen him so serious before. Ayano sighed reluctantly, cutting to the chase. "I don't know."

"You summonded a green flame." Ren added.

"I know." Ayano whined.

"There's no green flame recorded in the Kannagi history."

"I know."

"It turned that yohma to dust in seconds."

"I know that too." Ayano growled, raking her fingers through her hair in fustration. Ren's eyes turned sympathetic looking onto his despairing cousin.

"Have you always been able to do that?" Ren asked, his voice sounded a little more curios now with a twinge of excitement. His expression before told her he didn't know what to think about it, so instead, he seemed to have moved onto her.

"Hell no." Ayano chuckled weakly, wondering what would happen if she had been able to do it all the time. At least she would probably understand it by now.

"Can you do it now?" Ren turned to her, his eyes meeting hers.

"I...don't know." She hadn't really thought about summoning it before. She had only discovered it in the morning, and Kazuma had distracted her enough.

"Try it." Ren suggested, scooting an inch closer.

"What?" Ayano exclaimed.

"Try it." Ren repeated, his eyes staring eagerly at her hands.

"I don't know Ren. I don't even know how I did it, or what it does. Who knows what might happen?" Ayano whined. She stared down at her bare hands, turning them over in thought, as if they might give her some kind of clue.

"When have you ever been one to think before you act?" Ren countered.

"And when did you become this cheeky? I think you've been hanging out with Kazuma too much." Ayano rebuted. Ren offered her a cheeky smile in corrispondence with her comment. And, she caved. Ren wasn't much younger than Ayano, but he was still cute.

"Fine." Ayano admitted, rising from the chair. She slipped back into the narrower side alley's to avoid drawing too much attention from the main road. She certainly didn't want to get spotted by a Kannagi or any other magical family for that matter of fact.

Ayano stood up with her hands outstretched, her feet spread apart and her shoulders relaxed. Ren took several steps back, watching with anticipation. A deep breath filled her lungs and she closed her eyes. Concentration narrowed her mind, focusing on summoning the green flame again.

A fist struck forward, pushing all her remaining energy into her fist, calling for the green flame. Nothing. A small burst of flames coughed out from her fist, and that was all.

"Maybe you're just too tired?" Ren suggested, looking a little disappointed. "I mean, I don't even think you have enough energy to summon normal fire."

"Maybe." Ayano muttered, staring at her palm again. She had to admit she was a little disappointed too. But relief was also floating in her heart. Maybe she wouldn't see it again. Maybe she wasn't different or weird, summoning irregular flames. Maybe she wasn't even a Kannagi at all. Maybe she was adopted into the family from a extinct family of green-fire magic users. Or maybe not.

"Maybe what?" A voice that had popped up too often, spoke.

"Kazuma!" Ren exclaimed in surprise. The wind mage, dressed in fresh clean clothes leaned up against the wall of the street, giving the pair an inspective look.

"And what are you two up to?" Kazuma asked, his eyes falling on the innocently weak boy. Ren's eyes jumped to Ayano, waiting for her directions. From the distressed look on her face, he decided what he thought would be best.

"We're on a way back." Ren lied.

"Oh really?" Kazuma's eye brows shot up. Brown eyes intensified on the small magic-user. Normally, Ren would have given by then, unable to lie to the brother he loved so much. However, he managed to hold steady, looking innocent and kind. Kazuma's stare relaxed, trusting that the kid wasn't lying and switching to Ayano instead. That innocence, Ayano decided, could be dangerous.

"Yes, really." Ayano snapped, barging past him. From the tired look on his face, he was able to grasp the fact that the red-head was still mad at him, despite their near-whole day apart. "Let's go, Ren." Ayano began a brisk walk down the street, letting Ren run to catch up with her, and leaving Kazuma to wander behind.

As soon as they got home, both Ren and Ayano disappeared for the night into her room.

Kazuma thought he would listen over their conversation. He was certain they were hiding something. It had to be something big for even Ren to lie to him. Even if it was for Ayano's sake. Overall, he decided it was best to find Jugo first, especially after what had happened during the day.

The door to Jugo's room was open, letting the cold autumn breeze float in. Jugo sat over a cup of tea, looking through some papers scatter on a desk under paper weights. "Kazuma, you're back." Jugo stated, looking up from his work. As Kazuma closed the door, Jugo put down his pen and glasses, moving aside the paperwork. Kazuma took a seat beside him, relaying his thoughts in his head.

"I found something, not much but a little bit." Kazuma informed.

"What was it you found?" Jugo asked, his eyes turning a steel seriousness.

"The glasses guy at the Konishi house, he wasn't a Konishi, and from the looks of it, not apart of any magic-using family at all."

"So, that's what the Konishi family told you. Who did you speak with?" Jugo questioned, his eyes thoughtful with a steady old hand brushing his chin.

"Hiro Konishi." Jugo looked up, acting a little surprised, but barely showing it.

"Information from Hiro might be misleading." Jugo reminded him. Kazuma shrugged.

"Let's just say he took the initative and decided to cooperate truthfully." Jugo expected Kazuma to act a little more smugly than he should have, but he didn't. Kazuma's eyes remained serious and determined. What else was there for him to do when he'd almost see Ayano die right in front of him. Even after his history with Tsui Ling.

"What did he say?" Jugo decided to ignore anything Kazuma was implying about his actions.

"He said that the man showed up, offered him the chance to get back at the Kannagi's. He was the one who showed them where the sacred sword was for the water family. In exchange, all he asked for was the magic-blocking cuffs." Kazuma accounted.

"And how did they know he wasn't apart of any family?"

"When he first arrived they put magic-cuffs on him but they didn't work because there was no magic in him to draw out." Kazuma added.

"I see." Jugo nodded thoughtfully.

"Why would some non-magic-user try coming after the Kannagi family?" Kazuma asked, his whole brain to exhausted to perplex anything.

"There are many families, not just magic using families that have a grudge against the Kannagi's." Jugo admitted. "But it's certain that now he knows about Ayano's power he might just come for her." His hand stopped, turning into a tightly clenched fist. When it relaxed, his tired eyes set back on Kazuma showing all his years. "Thank you Kazuma, this information was useful. Your training starts with Ayano tomorrow, am I correct?"

"Yeah." Kazuma agreed, rising from his seat.

"Then good luck." Jugo offered a weak smile as Kazuma left, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll need it." Kazuma muttered to himself, walking off down the hallway.

* * *

**Next Monday; Chapter 4; WitchHunter  
Our mysterious antagonist finally appears and reveals his true idenity while Ayano struggles to deal with the stress and her new found power in the final conclusion of the _Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt_**

* * *

**If you liked _Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt_ try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more _Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt_ don't forget to follow!**

**-A-ccentric**


	4. Witch Hunter

Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt  
Chapter 4: WitchHunter

As Kazuma turned down the hallway, he saw the door to Ayano's room open. A rectangle of light cut in two as a small person walked out. Ren shut the door behind him, turned and walked away. From a distance, Kazuma saw his expression. It seemed wonderous, excited and at the same time, it looked concern. Earlier he had seen traces of the same expressions in his face when he went to pick the pair up. The only difference between them then, was that Ayano looked even more concerned than Ren. It seemed about the right time for finding out just exactly what was going on. A current of air swept under his feet puling him into the dark shadows of the sky.

Ren wandered down the corridors towards his room. A cool autumn breeze rustled his blonde hair through the darkness. Ren thought back to what he had discussed with Ayano. She'd tried to summon the flame a few more times when they got back but it seems she couldn't. Instead, Ren told her to get some sleep, and that she was tired. He also decided to check the library tomorrow. The green flame that had saved him seemed to have brought up a curiousity in him like never before. Maybe it was his mystery-loving nature. Something about there never being a green flame in the history of the Kannagi he knew intregued him. If he looked further back, maybe he could find it. "I wonder what it's called." Ren mummbled, lost in deep throught.

"Wonder what's called what?" A voice grumbled from behind him. Ren startled, leaping back towards the wall.

"Kazuma!" Ren exclaimed, seeing the dark hair and eyes under the covered of the shadow. "W- What are you doing here?" Ren stuttered, feeling flustered and panicked. He promised Ayano he wouldn't tell anyone about her green flames; not the Kannagi's, or Jugo, and definately not Kazuma.

"It's called eavesdropping," Kazuma shrugged, rolling his shoulders bag with his hands stuffed in his pockets. An intimidating stare gleamed from his eyes onto the small boy, looking utterly merciless. "And I'd like to know what exactly I'm hearing."

"I- I don't think you're hearing anything." Ren muttered, his voice shaking with panic.

"Oh, is that so?" Kazuma hummed, gradully closing the distance between them. Ren's mind was spinning in circles; What should he do? He can't run away, he can't talk himself out of it, and Kazuma can tell when he's lying. Should he just tell him? No, he can't; he'd made an important promise to Ayano. So what does he do?

Kazuma's eyes pounded on the pressure, making Ren's knees weak and shaky. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and buried his chin into his chest. If he doesn't look, maybe it won't be as bad. All he can do is say nothing.

Kazuma stopped and stared down at the blond boy. All his muscles had tightened up, his neck curled inwards, his eyes squeezed shut. It seemed he wouldn't be able to scare or intimidate Ren into telling him. He didn't want to do it at first, thinking he didn't want to scare his little brother, but he was still surprised he didn't give up and tell him. It was the same as when he picked them up from the job earlier; he'd lied then. Obviously he was able to tell. It was a pretty good lie, but unfortuantely Ayano gave it all away which made Kazuma suspicious. What was he hiding for her? He needed to know. He'd just have to try a different approach.

A long sigh escaped Kazuma's lips. He slouched against the wall besides the young Kannagi. Cautiously, Ren opened his eyes one at a time, and they fell onto the brother who stood casually besides him. The atmosphere had shifted; it's heavy weight had relaxed and lightened considerably, but something still held it knotted together tightly. "Ren," Kazuma grumbled, his hand raking through his hair. "I know you and Ayano are hiding something from me." Ren's heart skipped a beat, frightened that Kazuma might possibly have figured it out. But he couldn't be sure, so he remained quiet. "I don't think you know this but, there's something different about Ayano. She's not like any normal Kannagi either." There it went again; Ren's heart thumping wildly in his chest. Had Kazuma really figured it out? He shifted his position so he leaned over the small boy. But this time, his eyes were soft and a little...vulnerable. "I think what you're hiding from me could be dangerous for Ayano. So, help me out, Ren? For Ayano's sake."

Ayano let her head fall back onto her bed. She had a headache and was too tired to go to the medical room and take a pain killer. Although, she could be sure that Kazuma would be around somewhere, ready to ambush her when possible. A small groan came from her lips, as she picked her head up again. Honey-gold eyes looked down at her pale palms and thought. When her and Ren had came back, they'd tried and tried to summon the green flames again but couldn't in the end. She hadn't realized how much energy it took out of her until she got home. She examined her hands on closer inspection and thought back to the Yohma attack. What was that flame? It seemed to have some kind of poisonus property, as it seemed to spread across that Yohma like a disease until it crumbled to dust. There were too many questions for one night's worth of thinking, and not enough answers. So she gave it up and got changed for the time being.

Just as she was about to slip under her cool inviting duvet, her door slammed open. Ayano leapt back, ready for an attack as Kazuma came flying through the door with Ren in tow, marching straight up to the red-headed girl. Ayano backed up into the wall, and a hand came crashing down next to her. "K- KAZ-" Ayano was ready to shout, but Kazuma cut in before she finished.

"Green flame." He said shortly. Ayano gasped, staring into his dark eyes that told her everything.

"W- What are you talking about?" Ayano chuckled, turning to spin out of his grasp. Another hand slammed onto the other side of the wall. His dark eyes bore into Ayano like knives in butter. The atmosphere changed to stone, crushing anything and everything underneath it. Golden eyes stared up at his in disbelief and panic.

"I know everything, Ayano." He whispered deliberately quietly. There was no escaping it, Kazuma had found out and it was the end of everything. He'd tell Jugo and she wouldn't be allowed to leave the house ever. And never be able to do anything. Her eyes fell down his face, slowly onto her wooden floor. A shadow crossed and fell over her eyes behind a viel of red hair. A thick silence came and stayed, and everyone remained completely still.

"What do you know!" Ayano suddenly snapped, catching both boys off guard. As Kazuma dropped his guard, Ayano pushed him back. "I'm the one whose like this! I'm the one with the weird flames! I'm the one who got caught up in that kidnapping! You don't know anything." Hot tears burned from her eyes, as all the fustration burst from her lungs. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed. Her knees collapsed underneath her and she fell into a sobbering heap on the floor. Kazuma stood frozen. His eyes stared straight at the wall in front of him. The image of her face, her tears, and her eyes were ingrained into his vision. A cold, sharp pain caught his throat, and crushed his heart. He really didn't understand, but more acurractely, it was the fact that he didn't even try. All that time he had been obsessed with protecting her that he hadn't even realised what it was doing to her. He had been so stupid.

"I've had enough." Ayano muttered, staggering to her knees and then up to her feet. "I've had enough."

Slowly, Ayano's feet dragged across the floor as she moved forwards. She didn't even turn her eyes as she moved passed the frozen wind mage and Kannagi boy, disappearing out the door. She hung her head low, and didn't look back.

"Ayano!" Ren leapt back to life, leaping out the doorway after her. But it was too late; she was gone. "Ayano wait!" Ren yelled, running off aimlessly into the cooridors after her.

Kazuma was left alone in the room, stood still. "Ayano..." he muttered softly.

The tide of the channel swept softly back and forth, rushing against the concrete walls. Small waterlife swam under the surface, as seabirds dove to pick at their prey. The soft rush of the city resounded behind her, blocked out by the docking's moving boats. Big ones, little ones, wide ones, narrow ones; so many different boats. "Boats..." Ayano muttered. "I'm looking at boats." Her eyes glared at the boat with resentment. "Why am I looking at boats?" She growled again in her monotone voice. She'd ran away like an idiot. Of course she meant everything she said, but she also ran away...in her pijamas...like an idiot. It gnawed at her endlessly, reminding her of her embarrasing out burst. All the pent up fustrations came bubbling out of her, and once they did she couldn't stop it. Then somehow she had ended up at the docks and calmed down. She was in the period of reflecting shamefully on what she had done. It was down the rabbit hole for her... Jugo was so going to end her social life. If of course her pink pijamas with little blue love hearts on them didn't first. "What have I done?" Ayano grumbled disheartenly.

"More than you remember." A sharp cold voice suddenly spoke behind her. Ayano spun on her heels, watching the shadows slowly receed back across his tall body.

"Who are you?" Ayano muttered.

Kazuma sat casually on the roof above the front gate to the Kannagi house. Autumn breezes stirred the fallen leaves, brushing through his soft hair. Dark skies loomed up above with small twinkling stars scattered across them like glitter. Brown eyes fell over onto the grand estate where the Kannagi's were stationed. Some lights lit up behind the paper thin walls, most darkened. Light spilled out from the kitchen door where Kazuma could smell the kitchen staff cooking late food for arrivals. He assumed Isabella had switched shifts and gone to bed. But that wasn't always the case; She'd fixed him up some delicious late night snacks after work with Ayano, advising he shouldn't tease her so much.

It was funny looking in hindsight; He'd left the house swearing he'd hate the Kannagi's forever. It didn't work out as he thought it would, mostly to the work of a single red headed girl. A weak chuckle escaped his lips, as his mind wandered. Everything he had just before he came back, was pretty much nothing. Tsui Ling's death had hit him hard, and he thought nothing could replace her. But there she was; Ayano. She was hot headed, agressive, tempromental, confrontational, passionate, exciting, beautiful... Kazuma's mind slowly to a stop. She was nothing like Tsui Ling. Yet, danger followed Ayano like a shadow.

His memory recalled the dark night he was searching for Ayano two and a half months earlier. That night he had found himself on a rooftop, thinking just like he was at the moment. Deep thinking Ayano was never accurate. There wasn't many words to describe Ayano perfectly; she was someone you had to feel. Kazuma had felt her loud and clear. He'd felt her burst of emotion in her room; the anger, fustration and loneliness. It probably wasn't completely his fault, but Kazuma felt enough guilt to make up for everyone else.

"Ayano..." He uttered slowly, closing his eyes. _'Ayano has the pure power of the fire spirit.'_ Jugo's words recited in his mind. After that conversation with Jugo a long time ago, he refused to elaborate. There were so many questions brought up about it in Kazuma's mind. What did Jugo mean by that? To have the pure power of a spirit is a contractor term. Did that mean Ayano was a contractor? But it couldn't be true, if she was, she'd know about it. But what about her eyes? Images of the Konishi house passed by his closed eye lids. Ayano's golden eyes burning a dark, empty crimson.

Suddenly, Kazuma's thoughts were cut off by the sound of a fast approaching car. A large black van came to a screech outside the house before Kazuma could sit up. As he did, he noticed the black skid marks burned into the pavement, leading to the big construction van sat at an angle across from where Kazuma sat. All his guard shot up. Brown eyes cautiously watched the van, waiting for the people inside to step out. Alert in his mind were screaming suspicion and Kazuma decided to listen to them. But as the moment went on, and on, a heavy silence seemed to fall.

Finally after a few minutes, the slowly click of the van door echoed in the fragile silence. Kazuma's guard peaked higher, his eyes as vigilant on a hawk, watching the black door slide open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME, IDIOT!" A voice screeched. Every sense in Kazuma was shot in shock. He froze, staring dumbfounded at the van. He was vaguley aware of the lights switching on in cannon behind him. But as he slowly recognised the voice, a daunting sickness set in, one far too familiar.

Red hair appeared from the shadow of the van. Pink fabric with blue love hearts appeared next. And golden eyes narrowed in a sharp glare. "AYANO!" Kazuma barked launching down to the ground. Ayano turned around with her eyes full of innocence and care free irritation. She struggled against her caputurer; large body, dressed in black with a balaclava pulled over his face.

"Oh, hey Kazuma." She greeted a little too casually. "One sec, let me deal with these freaks!" As she turned sharply on the man, Kazuma recognised a peice of his nightmares. Ayano's hands were bound behind her back with cuffs. But not any cuffs; Magic cuffs.

"AYANO WAIT!" Kazuma snapped lurching forwards. A second later, his body was floating mid air. He crashed against the concrete with enough force to crack the floor.

"KAZUMA!" Ayano screached in shock.

A tall slender figure leaned over his body. One thin leg pressing down on his chest. Long platinum blonde hair spilled from his pony tail down his long back. Ice tips stroked his waist, brushing the tip of the katana blade sheethed in his belt. A long white cloak wrapped around his torso, drifting down to the ends that wavered in the breeze.

Brown eyes blurred and shook, his body reeling from the shock. Kazuma quickly forced them to focus, setting his eyes on something he wished he didn't. A sharp blade of light leapt across the frame of the glasses, balanced on the shadowed thin face. "You." Kazuma hissed. Two thin fingers pushed the bridge of the glasses up the bridge of his nose, letting darkness receed from his face. Light bounced of the glasses, sheilding his eyes. His face was all sharp angles, his nose and ears curving into points. His jaw was hard and narrow, with a sharp chin ending his long face. Everything about him felt cold.

"Kazuma Yagami." He countered, his voice plain, monotone and disinterested. However, Kazuma could sense the bloodthirst dripping from his disinterested attitude. He wasn't caring much for him; Alive that is, dead was a different matter entirely.

Kazuma grabbed the man's foot and volted his lower body up. A foot came crashing lighting fast to his glass covered face, as his leg was pulled underneath him. Quickly, the man reacted, moving just little enough to feel the graze of kazuma's shoe. He landed on his hands and sprung into a backflip to stand. Kazuma twisted his body following the force of his leg to stand.

Ayano's golden eyes couldn't even follow it happen. It was as fast like lightening. One second the man stood above Kazuma, the next they stood meters apart from each. One thing she did realise, was that Kazuma was angry. But not just any old angry, Kazuma was absolutely furious. Small flecks of hot raging crimson bled into his eyes. They locked onto the other man with pouring the bloodlust. Kazuma was on the verge of tearing the man apart.

"Kaz-" Ayano called out but Kazuma's voice broke snapped back at her too fast.

"AYANO DON'T YOU DARE USE YOUR MAGIC!" He yelled. Although his eyes weren't on her, she felt the full force of his words. Kazuma wasn't one to shout at her in such a way. She stared at him, too shocked for words.

"I wouldn't recommend interfering with my job, Yagami." The glasses man advice bitterly, his eyes still on Kazuma.

"If your job was to make her remember why bring her here?" Kazuma retorted. Azure blue burst forwards through his eyes like a bright summer sky. They faded into an after image as he disappeared out sight. Sudden winds blundered through the air like a storm. They crashed and burst against the man who seemed to flickered as wind charged forwards. Ayano's eyes moved backwards and forwards trying to follow whatever was happening. But it was futile. They moved faster than her eyes could follow. Black winds began to stain the air as it grew and grew with Kazuma's increasing fustration.

There was a soft muttering whispering through the air. A sonic boom exploded. Wind dissolved into breezes, and Kazuma layed unconcious against the concrete. "KAZUMA!" Ayano screamed. "Enriaha! COME FORTH!" She screamed. But nothing happened. No sword, no flames, no magic. Absolutely nothing. "What?" Ayano growled. "Why's this happening? Enriaha! DAMMIT! I NEED YOU Enriaha!" Ayano called, but no matter how much magic she tried to summon, nothing happened.

"So the anti-magic cuffs didn't resurface her memories." The man observed, slowly taking long strides towards her. Ayano noticed him coming, broke free of her capturer and leapt back.

"Get away from me!" Ayano hissed, her golden eyes snapping narrowly on him.

"AYANO!" A pair of familiar voices screamed. Ren and Jugo stood under the gate, staring at her with pale white faces. But something didn't sound right. It sounded like they were speaking from really far away, although they were only about ten meters away from her.

"FATHER, REN!" Ayano called to them with relief. But their faces showed none of the sort. They look horrified and shocked. "Wha-"

Ayano's knees collapsed underneath her as she teetered forwards. Black blurrs fluttered across her vision. The back of her neck throbbed, the wind rushed out of her lungs, and her bones shook. Ayano dropped against the concrete, her arms locked behind her back, unable to cushion the fall. Her burning neck crained upwards, looking towards the gate. Ren and Jugo just stood where they were, watching. Kannagi's gathered around behind them, watching with furious faces. Jugo's arm was cast out to the side of him, barking at some people to disappear. His voice sounded quiet and drowned out, like he was on the other side of a glass window trying to talk to her...glass window? Then she noticed. Ren's arms pushed against something in front of him. His skin sponged out against its solid surface, his crys and calls drowned behind it. "A barrier?" She wheezed.

"The second one revives." The man cooly spoke above her with a voice as sharp as glass. His glass-covered eyes fell onto the staggering body of Kazuma. Crimson eyes of fury burned through the dark veil of brown hair shadowing his face. They were boiling with fury, like demons were set alight in his eyes.

" Let. Her. Go." He slowly growled. Winds stirred restlessly around his feet, ready to sharpen for an attack at any moment. His sight had a target; the man in white. And they were locked onto him like steel. Nothing else mattered to it but him.

"No." He defied daringly, as if pushing Kazuma to try an attack. Ayano slowly rolled to her knees, swaying back and forth. Her golden eyes locked on Kazuma. His black boot lifted his foot, moving it forward in a large, threatening step. The concrete shivered under the force, suddenly seeming so fragile and delicate. Something twitched in the glassed man's face as his fingers twitched at his side.

Just as Kazuma lifted his next foot, the man's hand lurched forwards.

Clumps of red hair twisted in his fist. Ayano let out a screech and was dragged back to her feet. Instantly she began struggling in his grasp. Locked arms thrusted her shoulders back and forth. Legs swung blindly behing her expecting to hit something solid. Her head twisted and shook, trying to tear her hair out and escape. "GET OFF YOU ME YOU IDIOT!" Ayano squawked. It took less than three seconds for the man to have had enough. In a swift blur of his leg, Ayano's knees leapt forward, collapsing beneath her.

"Those cuffs aren't the only way to get her to remember." The man hissed bitterly, drawing his hand behind his back, inside his cloak. A shining silver dagger appeared as his hand returned. Carefully, he set the blades cool edge against the cold nape of her neck. "Remember what happened last time, Yagami." The man purred, dipping the point of the blade against her pijama shirt. The fabric cut effortlessly down her neck, over her collar bone. It removed just enough to show the long scar down her neck.

"K- Kazuma..." Ayano muttered, her eyes wide and glued to the silver blade stroking her skin.

"Let go of her." Kazuma growled, his voice was quiet but bloodlust was bursting from him in waves.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked, sounding genuinely amused.

"What?" Kazuma snapped, his back stiffening.

"I said; Do you know who I am?" Her repeated. A moment of silence came and waited, offering a reply from nothing to the man. "I am Signat IV. It means Exorsist in latin."

"So what?- You're an exorsist. It still doesn't explain why you're here." Kazuma growled back. It was easy to see the pulsating twitch in his muscels. He strained to hold himself back, to stop him from letting Ayano get hurt. But all he wanted to do was show 'Signat' a world of pain, worthy for his crime of trying to hurt the people he loved.

"I hunt Yohma. But I am not an exorsist. The name is only as it is; a name. Truthfully, I am a witchhunter." Signat explained, a small twitch of a smile pulling his straight face, heating his ice eyes with sickening warmth.

"Witch...hunter?" Ayano weazed. Something clicked in the back of her mind, something she recognised, something she had forgotten.

"Yes. I'm from the family of Witchhunters; Mortes." The whispered in her ear. His cold lips brushed hers and licked themselves, savouring the bitter sweet taste of his next words. "The same people who killed your mother."

Ayano froze. Her stare went limp and lifeless. Her struggling stiffened. Her breath caught in motion. "W...What?" She barely whispered.

"Ayano!" Kazuma yelled. His body was already in motion, storming forwards with the might of hell. The clatter of the dagger resounded against the pavement. Signat disappeared from behind Ayano. A fraction later the wind around him was slices in two by a glowing white blade. Signat crouched low at Kazuma's feet, the blade in hand. White smoke slowly rose up and wrapped around the long metal of the blade. It brightened his skin to a pale white, but shadowed darkness deepened his set features. His glasses were gone. Brilliantly pale eyes stared up at him with shallow, cold emotionless irises. A long scar stretched across his fogged eyes. He was blind.

Kazuma summoned up a hurdle of wind and leapt backwards. Signat didn't wait; he persued swinging his blade like light, with Kazuma on the defense.

Ayano sat in shock, looking ahead of her but not quite seeing. Numb hands reached up to her face, feeling something damp on her skin. They were...tears? She was crying. Frosted golden eyes looked down at her fingers with an alientated stare. Faded sounds of battle went on going in the background of her mind melted silence. Her gaze slipped from her fingers, trailing along the cracked concrete ground...up, towards the two pairs of eyes staring at her. They flooded with sympathy, pain and fustration, staring back at her. Everything began to collapse inwards.

The crash of intense battle burst her ears. Flicker of light and movement peirced her eyes. Cold autumn winds whirlwinded past her body. And the pain slowly swept in. "KAZUMA!" Ayano screeched. Battle slowled as Kazuma's ears fell on the girl. "LET ME HELP YOU!" She cried, tears washing down her face, her knees shaking beneath her standing body.

As his eyes slipped onto hers, he was hit with a wave of resolve so strong it was unbearable to deny. Signat followed his gaze and slowed down by a millisecond. Kazuma took the opportunity and crashed a funnel of wind straight into his foot, boosting its force as it collided with Signat's cheek. His body boomed against the ground, creating a tunnel of spat up concrete.

Wind scattered her hair into the air, as Kazuma came down beside her. "Ayano, are you-"

"I want to defeat him." Ayano cut in. Her eyes watched the dust steaming hole of Signat. "Let me help you."

"How are you going to do that?" Kazuma retorted, his eyes too completely aware of the shadow emerging in the distance.

"I've got an idea." Ayano muttered. Something glinted in her palm; Signat's silver dagger. It was held firmly in one of her hands, bound by the anti-magic cuffs

"What do you me-" Before Kazuma could finish, Ayano flipped the blade into her hand and brought it down. Blood ran across the surface of the blade, down her forarm and onto the concrete. "Ayano!" Kazuma exclaimed, his hands darting forwards to the blade. It fell from the wound and clattered against the concrete again. Bright blue flames burst from her wrists. The metal burned and glowed a moulten orange, dripping over her skin into a puddle besides the dagger.

Kazuma could sense it; the surge of energy. It appeared and chaotically shook his senses like a maelstrom. Ayano's arms parted to her sides. One fell against her waist, the other outstretched beside her with an open palm. Kazuma lifted his own and slipped it into hers. Her small hand crushed his with all her strength. It vibrated up Kazuma's arms making his bones shake. His burning blue eyes slowly slipped to hers. Burning crimson eyes flared like the flames she summoned. They burned in the night's darkness, and glowed with the brightness of a dying sun. "Ayano..." Kazuma uttered.

"I can't stay like this for long..." Ayano wheezed. A cold sweat dripped down her pale cheeks. Her muscels shook. Her body swayed.

"Then, let's end this quickly." Kazuma declared, sweeping his body around Ayano's back. Signat's figure fully appeared in front of the two, his eyes sharpening on them. Kazuma's chest pressed against Ayano's back, raditating heat through her chilled body. Winds coiled around them like a tornado, pushing their feet up into the air. Dark clouds clotted in the sky like a foreboding danger. Signat's blade burst with white light, bigger and brighter than it had been before. It tripled his height easily, and showed his triple of anger. He wanted to end it fast. A long fight would be the end of all of them.

"COME FORTH! ENRIAHA!" Ayano called. The bronze blade burst into existance into her palms. Her weak arms almost collapsed under it's weight. But Kazuma's slipped over her hands to brace it between them. "Th...Thanks." she muttered softly. Kazuma grinned weakly, and took a deep breath in.

"Ready?" Kazuma asked.

"R...Ready." Ayano agreed, and sucked in a lung-full of air. Fire burst from the blade. It's bronze colour burst into a ruby red handle with a shimmering gold blade. Caccons of flames towered high like a skscraper envoloping the flames. White, green, black, blue, purple, gold and a burning crimson. Green and White were stronger and harder compared to the rest of the colours. Except, the crimson still dominated like a tower.

Signat wasn't waiting any longer, his feet exploded from the concrete like a bullet heading straight for them.

"NOW!" Kazuma called, shooting forward with the turbling winds behind them. Ayano pushed the blade forwards, letting a crash of flames fall down upon them.

The air cracked as they collided. A sonic boom burst across the neighbourhood. Crimson and coloured flames clashed against the white smoke. A squeeling cry of flames split the sky as the crimson reined powerful. Black clouds were alight with red flames as light exploded from everywhere. And the world was died crimson.

Ayano stood over the unconcious body of Signat. His clothes were burnt a charred black. His skin still flawless. Broken glasses laid in shatters glass beside him. The silver blade still steamed with white on his other side. Carefully, Ayano slipped her hand around the blade, lifting it up from the ground. It felt like, despite the density of the white smoke, light. Ayano took a deep breath, letting her eyes crimson red burn a little brighter. They flickered and the colour of her eyes shifted into a swirling green. Summonded green flames burst from her hand and crawled down the sword. They ate away at it like posion until there was nothing left. She let the ashes fall and turned away.

Lastly, she moved over to Kazuma. She reached out her hand and scooped up both of his. Kazuma watched with fascination as his hands began to tingle. Ayano's deep green eyes burst with white. The flutter of white flames jumped up across every wound on his body. Slowly, skin began to scab and heal in the time space of a few seconds as they began to heal. "I didn't remember until now but, this flame was my mothers. It can be used to heal others, but I can't use it on myself." Ayano explained, her eyes gently watching the small cuts on Kazuma's big hands in hers heal. Kazuma stayed quiet, watching her face gently. "This state will only last for a few more moments. After that I'm probably going to faint from exhaustion... You better catch me." Ayano warned with a gentle growl. Kazuma's dark brown eyes stared at hers, watching the white light flicker.

"I owe you one." Kazuma chuckled softly.

"Then how about dinner?" Ayano offered, her hands cradling his gentle. She was vaguely aware of the barrier behind the Kannagi's mellowing out and collapsing in on itself. "A fancy restraunt, wine, nice view. Oh, and you're paying."

"Got it." Kazuma nodded along. A few more seconds of quiet later, Ayano's white eyes faded back into a honey gold. Just as she predicted, her body gave way and fell into Kazuma's arms.

Jugo, Ren and the rest of the Kannagi's came sweeping in. They rushed to Ayano and Kazuma's side to see they were okay before Jugo began barking orders. Kazuma returned to the house with his sleeping red-haired princess in his arms.

* * *

**Well, Unfortuantely, that's the end for _Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt_. . Look out for Ablaze III as Ayano and Kazuma delve into her hidden past along with what happened to her mother. See how Ayano's training will turn out for the both of them. And how will all of that help all the magical families deal with their new enemy; The Witch Hunters**

* * *

**I hope all of you have enjoyed _Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt_.**

**Please review to tell me how you felt about it so I can make part 3 up to the best of standards. **

**Favorite if you enjoyed _Ablaze II: The Witch Hunt_.**

**Follow to watch out for the release of Ablaze III.**

**And Finally, I just wanted to thank you all for helping me along the way and supporting me as I wrote both of my Ablaze stories.**

**- A-ccentric**


End file.
